Melee
Melee weapons are a class of weapons in the Strike Force Heroes series. They are typically short ranged and deal high damage; they are useful for close-range sneak attacks reminiscent of the Spy in Team Fortress 2. They are useful when crowded. With infinite ammo, you can easily run around the battlefield in slaughter. They are comparable to the sniper rifles but use silent, sneaky, close-ranged attacks instead of loud, visible, ranged attacks. Melee weapons are the kings of close range combat, only challenged by the weaker, yet longer ranged, shotguns. They have a high probability of a one-hit-kill, not only due to their power but also due to their high critical chance and increased critical damage. Melee weapons are weapons only available for the Assassin, with the only exception being the Butter Knife. The melee weapons equipped by the Assassin fall into three categories (which alternate in a manner similar to how the secondary weapons are arranged): First there are the fast-firing short melees; the Combat Knife (2), Baton (6) and Machete (10). They are high in critical-chance and critical damage but weak in base damage. Second are the Bat (4) and Nine Iron (8). These large sporting tools deal incredibly high damage capable of killing enemies in one hit, but have a very low critical chance (it can be boosted with other Assassin skills). They also fire slowly. They have the effect of knocking both team and enemy ragdolls extremely far (an effect other melees do not have). This may seem cosmetic, but it has the added function of blocking damage in its path. This can prevent enemy teammates from shooting you while vulnerable. Third is the Katana (12). A unique weapon, this does not fall into the other categories, rather, in the middle. Extremely powerful, this weapon is able to kill most enemies in one hit. It has high critical chance and damage as well. It has better fire rate than the sporting equipment, but less than the small melees. This weapon dismantles enemies bodies but is incapable of knocking back ragdolls. It is not useful for ragdoll damage shielding and when it kills its victims, it does not leave ragdolls. They are only available to assassins, and they have to be at point-blank range to make an effect on their intended target. For these 2 reasons one shouldn't charge through and attack groups of enemies with melee weapons, as the assassin is fragile compared to other class, so it's best to flank enemies with these weapons. Melee weapons are effective in level 13 of the Campaign: Boarding Action due to it being the smallest map. *Bat *Baton *Butter Knife *Combat Knife *Katana *Machete *Nine Iron Extra Effects Vision -20% Increased critical chance and damage. Strike Force Heroes 2 Melee weapons are now available as a secondary weapon to every class. Also, every melee weapon now has general stats that make it better than one another in a way. *First Blood *Wrench *Katana *Shock Rod *Throwing Knives (Also considered as one of the only 2 throwing weapons) Strike Force Heroes 3 Melee weapons are still available to every class, and have been renamed to 'Blades', even though weapons like Clubs and Sky9 Irons are not blades. Range doesn't seem to be a factor anymore. * Axe * Club * Katana * Knife * Stun Baton Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Assassin Category:Melees Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:Strike Force Heroes 2 Category:Strike Force Heroes 3